Crisom
by Rockinrobbien
Summary: My version of what happened on Valetine's day.starts out as a clois then somehow becomes a clana
1. Chapter 1

**Hey yo it's kelso(nickname my friends gave me). I decided to write a smallville clois story this time instead of those others.after last nights episoide(2/1/07). I donot own smallville or it's characters. but man do i wish. Like jim carrey said in ace ventura pet detective,Alrighty then! on with the story.(ps,im changing my username).might be a clana.**

It was Valentines day and both Lois and clark were down on love. Jimmy and Chloe had decided to hook them to up at the 34th annual cupid's day party. Lois was the first to arrive with jimmy and Clark came with Chloe. They all went to find a secluded place and sat down to talk. After like five minutes,jimmy and chloe had gone leaving clark and lois alone at the back of the Talon. Soon lois said something.

"why do i get the feeling we've been set up?'' She asked

"because we have"clark said getting up from the table and leaving the talon.

Lois got up as well and started walking towards the nearest exit. she walked past a strange woman who was selling makeup and other stuff. She was dressed as a Gypsie.her hair long and black and her eyes green as grass.

"down on love?" she asked.her voice was soft and calm.

"i give up on love"lois said walking away.

"wait!"the Gypsie said."i have something that can cure you're unluckyness." she handed Lois some Red lipstick.

"Can this Really help me?''

The gypsie nodded. Lois put on the lipstick.

"how exactly is this thing work?"

"once on the first guy you see you will fall in love with."

Lois turned around from the mirror and the first guy she seen was clark.

"clark"she said.

The next day Lois showed up at the farm and went to barn to see clark. Clark was working hard and sweating so he took off his shitr and Lois nearly melted.

"Clark!" she called

Startled,clark dropped the stack of hay he was holding.

"lois"he said picking up the Hay.

"clark,i um made something for you." she walked over to clark and handed him a mixed CD.

"Thanks lois."clark said putting the CD aside.

"clark there's something i been trying to say to but could never find the words so i;m just gonna show you."

She grabbed clark by the hands and pulled him into a kiss.

With that kiss clark changed and someone appeared in clark that lois had never seen.Cal-el.

Clark and Lois started making out when Ms.Kent walked in.

"Clark!Lois!"she yelled."what is going on?"

"nothing but love"lois said.

"Mom, get lost!"

"clark!?" she looked into his eyes and saw them flash red."he must be infected with red Kryptonite"she thought.

Clark pushed past his mom dragging lois with him. They went to Oliver Queen's Offiice building.  
"wow, still the same"lois said as she took off her jacket.when she threw it on the floor a peice of paper fell out. Clark piked it up. It said_"you are cordially invited to the dinner cermony fo lex luthor and Lana lane"_

Clark balled the paper up and threw it out the window.

"i can't belive they didn't invite me "

"well it's gonna be a stupid party anyway"

"nothing's a party till you crash it"

Clark and lois showed up at the Luthor's Mansion.

"Why didn't i get an invite?'' Clark asked

Lex stood up and ordered that clark get out now before he called secruity. Clark just merly laughed. This new side of clark Lana found very attractive.

"Clark,we should go really. do you wanna end up in prison?"

clark looked at lois and they left. Lana couldn't get over this new clark that she became obsessed.

"lex,"lana said."you don't mind if i go see clark to you know tell him to back off and leave us alone do you?"

Lex merely looked at lana as if she was crazy but said:

"go ahead but be careful"

"i will" she kissed him goodnight and went to bed.

Lana went to the Kent farm the next day to see clark.She went up to the tower were she and clark use to share kisses.

He was up there but not alone. She saw clark and Lois having a hot makeout session on the couch that her and clark once shared.

"excuse me"she said. Lois and clark cut off what they were doing and turned their attention to Lana.

"what do you wnat lane."clark asked.

"i just wanted to talk to you clark."

"im waiting"

"alone"

Clark looked over at lois telling her to leave. when she left lana sat down next to clark.

"okay lane,you wanted to talk so talk.i wanna get back to my hot girlfriend."

"you and her are dating?"

"That's what she thinks,so i go along with it.don't change the subject"

"okay,lex thinks that i'm here to talk to you about leaving us alone but that

is a lie. i **NEED** you clark." she took off her jacket and stradelled clark."after that little stunt you pulled last night i was in love clark." she kissed him. " clark,whatever you and lois is on i want in."

"you sure you want this lana?to tell what's on you're mind and just be plain o'l bad?"

"yeah i want it!"

Clark pulled lana off of him and got up. He went over to Lois's purse and pulled out the lipstick that Had the red Kryptonite in it and handed it to lana.

"this is what got you two like this? Red lipstick?"

"lana this lipstick has red kryptonite in it. it will make you just like us."

Lana put on the lipstick and in that instant she felt a change in her.

"i feel it clark" She said.

"Told You"

Lana jumped on clark and started kissing him.At that moment, lois walked in.

"okay,Lana you need to hurry...up. Clark"she said, tears coming down her eyes.

"Sorry lois,but clark loves me."lana said.

Lois looked over at clark, he just laughed.

"i can't belive the two of you.'' Lois said. she stormed out of the barn.

"Glad she's out of our lives"lana said.

"Lana, we can't be togeater unless you leave lex."

"done,but i want you to help me get rid of him because clark, "her voice dropped into a whisper.

"i know you're secret."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**So,what'd cha think? I know, i know, it was a clois but turned into a Clana. So if you know i get at least two good reveiws i'll write a chapter 2. :0 BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay.so two people like my story.i'll write another**

"i know you're secret."

"How did you...?

"I sorta put two and two togeather.All the strange dissapearences,you showing up out of know where.clark there was a video lex hid from me!it showed you infiltrating his warehouse and you used some super stregnth to do it."

"you didn't tell lex did you?''

"Naw.you know i couldn't have him experitmenting on my one and only chance to get rid of him"

"so, how ya wanna get rid of him?"

"chloe!" Lois cried sitting on chloe's chair."he dumped me for Lana!what is it about **_Her_** that has every guy's testostorone's level set at high?"

"well lois ypu got to admit she's pretty"

"Chloe!"she said throwing a pillow at her cousin.

"sorry.well get over him,go out! find your self another man.

"I don't think i can. i **Loved** him."

"yes you can Lo, there's a party tonight at lex's manor, come with me."

"okay"

"okay clark, tonight lex is having a party and i want you to show up, after the lights go out which will only be for a few seconds,so during that time i want you to do you're little super speed, super streghnt and dispose of him Okay?"

"sure,what ever you say"

Lana kissed him and went to get ready for the party.

**sorry that this was so short and not that great but my mind is running on empty at this point.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Finally chapter 3. sorry for the wait.**

**&&$$$$$&(&(((()))**

Partytime approached at the Luthor manshion. LAna was there with Lex making a good impression for his really rich friends in hopes that they would donate money for Luthorcorp.

Just then, like Lana had speculated the lights went out. That's when Lana called Clark.

" we're on" she said.

The next moment the lights came back on and Lex luthor was missing. Lana, pretened that she was heartbroken screamed.

" Lex?" she called. No sign. the plan had worked.

" Clark. why are you doing this?" Lex asked.

" It's the principal of the matter." Clark said before snapping lex's neck and tossing him over the bridge.

Clark met up with lana at the Luthor manshion.

" It worked?" she asked

" Yeah. as we speak his body is floating away."

" good" she said working her way towards him. " you know, now that Lex is outta the way we can finally be togeather."

She kissed him.

Lana awoke to a startling noise. she got up and followed the noise. it was coming from the kitchen. she peaked inside and found Clark in there, he was making breakfast.

" nad you cook"

" yeah, i'm a man of many talents. oh check out the paper, you'll find a very interesting article in ther about our friend"

Lana walked over to the table and picked up the papaer, sure as nough, on the front page was a picture of Lex and below that was a artcle. It said: _Local millionare found dead by fisherman late last night."_

As soon as she got done reading the papaer, her cell phone rang. it was Clhoe.

" Hey Lana" she said.

" Hi clohe"

" i'm so sorry about your loss"

" He will be missed"

" if ther's anything i could do"

" um, There's one thing"

&

**I****know another short chapetr, but I will write more. and i know i spelled clohe wrong**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimers: I do not own these characters.**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

" um, there's one thing"

" what is it?"

" I wanna get away for a while so i was wondering if you could watch the manor for me?"

" sure, uh, when?"

" Tommorow"

" Okay"

lana hung up the phone and turned to Clark.

" Looks like we're getting away"

" wher?"

" i was thinking cancun?"

" sounds good"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clhoe on the other hand was still with her cousin, who was still hung up over Clark.

" I just don't understand!" she said through sobs.

Clohe sat down by her cousin.

" Listen, i have to Housesit for..." She hesitaed for a second before saying " a friend. but listen, me and Jimmy saved some money for you to take a well deserved vacation to take your mind off You-know-who"

Lois looked at Clohe with teary eyes.

" where?"

" Cancun"

888888888888888888888888888888888

_Lana and Clark had already made it to the hotel when Lois arrived. Little did the three of them know that Lois was staying at the exact same hotel._

" could i have a little help with my bags please?!" Lois shouted.

" yes ma'm" the bellboy said.

_On the other side_

" hey Clark," Lana asked.

" Yes?"

" how long do you think it'll take you to get me and our luggage upstairs?"

" i don't know/ maybe a few seconds?"

" we;; let's test that flyboy"

clark picked up lana and the bags and rushed off upstairs to their room

" see i told you a few seconds"

While Lana was retriving the keys, Clark heard a familar voice. and as soon as he turned to face the stairs he saw her. Lois lane. lois had seen him too.

" Smallville!" she screamed

" oh great lois" Lana said

Lois rushed over to them and smaked Clark across the face but forgetting that he was the man of steel nad hut her hand. but then she bitch slaped lana.

" that's for stealing my man you son of a bitch!" and she stormed off with out another word to those two.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7


	5. Chapter 5

**dISCLAIMERS: YOU KNOW THE drill.**

Over the next few days Lois has been keeping her distance between Lana and Clark.

" Clark, that girl has been giving me the evil eye during this whole vacation." Lana was saying.

" just ignore her" he said looking quickley at Lois who just merely glared and turned away.

" all I'm saying is that she is really creeping me out. who knows what she'll do"

" don't worry about her. okay?"

" okay"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Over at lois's table,she was talking to a young gentelman.he was about Lois's age. he had short black hair nad his eyes were like the ocean, so blue and deep that you could get lost in them.

" alright Jermey, i wanna get my ex boyfriend back from that blood sucking witch"

" Lois" Jermey was saying. he spoke with an accent, it was spanish. " to me, it looks like he's very into her and i don't want to be involved in breaking up something so beautiful"

Lois just stared at him.

" are you a man or a woman"

" look all i just want is Clark back. is that so hard to ask for?"

" you really love him don't you?"

" yes"

" okay, i will help you"

" Gracias"

He just smiled.

_After a party_

Lana started walking back to the hotel alone. Clark was passed out drunk somewhere since she knew what he was capale of she knew he was alright. as she apprached the stairs she bumped into a certain gentelman.

" oh, i'm so sorry" she said

" no, it's my fault"

" no, it's my fault" lana looked up and she couldn't belive her eyes. she had just bumped into a really handsome man.

" i'm lana" she blutred out

" jermey" he said extending his hand out for her to shake.

" nice to meet you"

**so? whada ya think? please reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimers: You know, do not own**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

" nice to meet you"

" you too"

Lana stared at Jeremy for a while before finally speaking.

" um, i guess i'd better go"

" yeah"

jeremy turned to leave when Lana shouted out.

" um, hey, would you like to get togeather sometime?"

before turning back to Lana Jeremy smiled to himself. and then turned around.

" sure"

" okay, how about tommorw afternoon?"

" okay, meet me by the poll"

" okay"

Lana smiled and went inside the room. Jeremy began walking towards Lois's room. he halted for a moment and then knocked on the door.

" who'd it go?"

" we have a date tommorow"

" Good"

Jeremy enterd the room and found a certain someone laying on the bed.

" what's he doing here?"

" i found him passed out by the bar and decied to bring him here"

" why not just drop him off next door?"

" because, i want to spend some time with him"

" Lois, you're going to have plenty of time him once this plan go through"

" you know what, stop it."

The next day Lana heard a knock on her door and found Clark laying on the ground.

" Oh great still passed out"

She grabbed his arms and pulled him into the room.

" what am i going to do with you? well you're going to have to wait, i have a date"

Lana pulled some covers on him and then headed out the door.

When she headed down the stairs lois looked down at her.

" after a while, Clark will be mine again"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**So? i know a little short, but how do you like it? Pleaz reveiw**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here we go again**

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Lana met up with Jeremey.

" you look great" He said

" Thank you" Lana stared at him and thought to herself," _wow, he is really cute" _

" Hey Lana, how about we go out."

" excues me? I have a boyfriend"

" no, not that kinda go out. i mean like into the city. get outta this hotel"

Lana felt like an idiot.

" sure"

_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_

Back at the hotel room, clark was just getting up when he heard a knock on the door.

" Who is it?" he called

" It's me, Lois"

Clark went to the door and poened it.

" bought you some breakfast"

" what do you want?"

" i just stoped by to deliver this to you, but if you don't want it.."

" okay, come in"

" wow, you look like hell"

" fell like it"

"what happened last night?"

" Drank a lot"

" a few beers can take you down? after all you're like so strong and all that" 

" that's the thing, i think someone might have spiked my drink"

Lois twiched a bit when she heard this.

" really? any idea who?"

"no"

"well, i'm sure whoever it was is probally gone by now"

" yeah i'm sure you're right. by the way, you seen Lana?"

" um, last i saw her she was leaving with some guy"

" how long ago?"

" bought twenty minutes"

" So Jeremy, where are you from?"

" I'm from Barcelona, spain"

" really?"

" Si, and you?"

" a small town by the name of Smallville"

" do you like it there?"

" yeah it's okay."

Lana felt a stare on her.

" what are you staring at?"

" nothing, it's just you have something on your face"

Lana picked up a napkin and began cleaning her face.

" it's still there. here let me get it."

Jeremy reached over the table and helped Lana, then in the heat of the moment, he kissed her. and at the same time Clark found them.


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter. after this i think i'm going to take a break.

" i can't belive this" Clark said. " i'm gonna go over there and stragten him out"

" wow, there smallville" Lois said. " you can't just go over there"

" and why not?"

" because, she doesn't know that you know that she's on a date"

" wow, Jeremy" Lana finally said

" I'm so sorry Lana"

" no, no it's okay"

" are you sure?"

" yeah"

" Lois what am i going to do? some guy is kissing my girlfriend"

" looks to me like she's enjoying it"

" what?"

" turn around"

Clark turned around and sure enough they were kissing again.

" that is it!" Clark said with rage.

" no Smallville. just come back to my room. chill"

" Hey jeremy, let's go back to your room"

" you sure?"

"yeah"

" okay"

They left and arrived to Jeremy's place around the same time Lois and Clark arrived with Lois.

" I just can't belive this" clark said sitting on the edge of the bed.

Lois sat down by him and put her arm around him

" forget her. she's just a user, you can do better"

" really Lois? i mean i can't get close to anyone. and you know why"

" Smallville, you told me your secret, i'm sure you can tell the love of your life"

" maybe i already did"

Clark leaned over and kissed Lois.

Back at jeremy's he and Lana were getting cozy.

" i'm not gonna beat around the bush here" Lana was saying. " i wanna sleep with you"

" but what about your boyfriend?"

" he doesn't have to know"

I know, short, but i'm kinda running on empty again. later. oh and reveiw 3


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimers: I do not own.**

**77777777777777777777777**

The next day Lana arrived back atthe hotel room. Clark was sitting right there waiting for her.

" So, where have you been?" he asked.

" um i was at..."

"don't explain, i know everything"

" you do?"

" yeah, i know all about that guy you was with"

" how'd you find out?"

" it doesn't matter, we're threw"

He got up to leave.

" wait, we can sort this out"

" i don't think so"

okay, i know this is extremely short, emphasis on the short but i'm experincing writers block with this story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Oaky, i'm back with another chapter. **

**Disclaimers: i donot own. yadayada.**

After the fight with Lana, Clark went and packed his bags. As he was doing so, there was a knock at the door.

" come in" he said

The door opened to reveal Lois Lane standing there, arms crossed.

" so, you're leaving then?" she asked.

" yeah, i guess so "

" well, i wanna leave with you. i can't stand being here another day."

Clark didn't look up at her but instead threw a picture of him Lana across the room. this startled Lois. Clark then began to cry.

" Wow there fella " Lois said going over to him and placing a arm around him.

" I just don't understand why she would she cheat on me like that"

" well, you know wealthy women, when not satisified enough they look for another option."

" but how was i not satisifying her? we had sex almost everynight"

" Maybe it just wasn't enough"

Then at that moment Clark kissed Lois.

" I was a fol for leaving you"

" Don't worry about it"

They continued to kiss untill that moment hit. Clark began unbuttiong the blouse that lois had on. She on the otherhand was unzipping his pants.

" wait, Smallville" Lois said. " This isn't goig to take long is it ? I have to go pack."

He just smiled at her

&

Meanwhile LAna was still with Jeremy.

" Lana, everything's going to be fine" He reassured her.

" no it's not jeremy. I loved him okay. emphasis on the love and i blew that love by cheating on him with you."

He sat down beside her and put his hand on hers but she pulled away.

" this is all your fault" She screamed jumping up. at the same time Jeremy got up.

" how the hell is this my fault!?" he said.

" If you weren't so seductive, i would never have felt for you! so you know what, i'm going to over there and get my man back"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

" I can't belive Jeremy" LAna was saying to herself on the way to go see Clark. She had finally arrived at the room and was shocked to see that...

**Okay, so how do you like it?**


	11. Chapter 11

" Oh My God!" Lana screamed at the site that was infront of her.

Lois and Clark jumped up and quickley wrapped themselfs up.

" Lana." Lois said.

" How dare you? " she began. Lana approached Lois with rage in her eyes. " I'm going to kill you, you BITCH!"

Just then Clark stepped in front of Lois.

" Don't touch her. " He said.

" Clark," Lana began.

" Don't. you cheated on me. "

" Clark, I didn't mean too. he came onto me. "

" Yeah right. Lana. " Lois put in.

" Don't, you have no right to say anything Lois." Lana said.

" Lana, I would like it if you left. please."

" Clark, can we please talk this over? ''

" No. Now leave."

Lana turned and left.

" Lois, I'm so sorry about that. "

'' It's ok Smallville. "

" Do you wanna leave tonight? "

" Yeah, lets get out of this place. "

'' Ok, go pack your stuff."

About 30 minutes later Clark and Lois were checked out of the hotel and on a plane back to Smallville. once back, Lois went with Clark to his house.

" You know what Smallville, we should get married. "

" What? ''

" Married. you know, through sickness and health, till death do us part? "

" Why not."

66666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Lana had also made her way back to Smallville. She walked into her Manor with teary eyes. Chloe was sitting on the couch when Lana walked in.

" Hey, Lana, what's wrong? " She asked

" It's Clark. he dumped me for Lois. "

" Oh, Lana, i'm so sorry."

" You wanna get Married? " Clark's mom exclaimed.

" Yes Ma'm" Lois said.

" Well, I don't know Lois. "

" Please Mom."

" Clark."

" Please."

" Ok. "

'' Thanks Mom. "

" Thanks Mrs. Kent."

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

_On the Phone with Chloe._

_" SO you guys are getting married? " _

_'' Yes. and I want you to be my maid of honor. " _

_" Ok. " _

_" Oh, this is going to be fun." _

&

All i could come up with. so revew


End file.
